


i'm not trying to be your part time lover (sign me up for that full time)

by technicallyimawriter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Ragnor Fell, Cheerleader Catarina Loss, Confident Alec Lightwood, First Dates, First Kiss, Multi, Shy Magnus Bane, Stuttering Magnus Bane, and a bunch of other things, i'm talking walking disaster here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyimawriter/pseuds/technicallyimawriter
Summary: Slowly, oh so very slowly, Alec started smiling enough for even his eyes to reflect that same joy. He licked his lips. “Took you long enough.”Magnus scoffed and took a step backwards. “You knew I was going to say yes?”“Of course. We’re meant to be, Magnus. You’re the type of guy who’s worth waiting for.”***The one where the jock keeps falling for the the nerd guy.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 34
Kudos: 302
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	i'm not trying to be your part time lover (sign me up for that full time)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from What A Man Gotta Do by Jonas Brothers

Magnus sat down in front of his friends with a heavy sigh.

“I can’t wait for this year to end.” He put his books on the table and closed his eyes for a second. He still had 5 hours to go and he just couldn’t wait for the day to be over. The thought of repeating the same thing the next day was consuming him slowly.

He didn’t need to look up to know that Catarina was looking at him in disbelief.

“If the most intelligent guy in this godforsaken place is overwhelmed, then there’s nothing left for the peasants like us. We’re a truly doomed.”

Magnus snorted at Catarina’s dramatics. The most intelligent guy, that being him, could be overwhelmed, thank you very much. High school was a bitch and adding the fact that Alicante High pressured its students to be the best, well, that had taken a toll on him too.

“You say that as if you don’t excel in biology, history and Latin. Give me a break.”

“Don’t forget AP Psychology,” Ragnor butted in but not looking up from his own books. “She can make us tell her our deepest secrets and we wouldn’t know.”

“Jokes on you because I already know them.” Catarina shook her head and pursed her lips. “Can’t believe you’re into all that furry shit.”

Disgruntled, Ragnor closed his books and looked up. “It’s a form of expression, Catarina. It’s art.” And then, like an afterthought, he said, “leave me alone.”

Magnus snorted while watching this interaction. They had met in freshman year, somehow sticking around long enough to be called each other best friends; Magnus still didn’t know how that had worked because they were so different. Ragnor was reserved with his business and sometimes quiet, sticking to his sketching books; Catarina all no-nonsense attitude and Magnus a was chaotic mess who had his shit together by sheer will power and gum.

All their classes were AP because Alicante High demanded the best of the best for their students; Catarina had taken biology, U.S history and World History, Latin, with regular classes on top of being the captain of the cheerleading team, and psychology. Ragnor, for his part, was in studio art, music theory, computer science and art history. Magnus had numbers on his side: calculus, chemistry, physics, statistics and on the side, U.S government and politics. Top of the class in all of them, hence why Catarina kept saying he was the most intelligent.

And while that could be true, Magnus could barely hold a conversation with a stranger. He would turn into puddle and he would start stuttering like there was no tomorrow. If the stranger was cute, he would feel his cheeks heating up and his hands would start sweating. Ridiculous.

“Furry and all, Ragnor can get dates while me, I spend my Friday nights watching Netflix until 3 in the morning. That’s simply not fair.”

Catarina tilted her head, considering. “Is it called dating if you can’t see their faces?”

Ragnor sent her a deadpanned look. “Just so you know, we know each other faces. That’s not a secret when we see each other so much but to answer your question, I would never date someone within the community. That’s a breach of trust.”

Catarina raised her eyebrows high into her hairline. “Are we going to talk about the fact that you just called them a ‘community’? I’m truly shocked. But to be fair, you get more dates than we do.”

“Doesn’t mean I accept them,” Ragnor grumbled, going back to his sketch.

It was the eyes. Ragnor had these deep green eyes, as green as a forest, and he was tall as a tree. Magnus had so many times that Ragnor was a catch and that whoever decided to date him would be so lucky; 9 out of those 10 times, Ragnor would shush him and blush at anything related to his good assets.

His friends were hot, like ridiculously hot. Catarina had this amazing body because of her training, had the brains and a winning smile. And Magnus… well, he had his numbers. He wouldn’t call himself ugly but it wasn’t Ragnor’s or Catarina’s beauty. He was decent.

“I, for one, think that we should focus on you,” Catarina said, looking at Magnus, that no-nonsense attitude coming to light. “Prom in coming and it’s your turn to have a date for this one.”

Magnus waved his hand dismissively even though he longed for someone to put up with him and actually asking him out. He wouldn’t last another round of “you’re cute but shy” and ghost him for a week. He didn’t think his heart would take it.

“Maybe someone could deflower you this time.”

Catarina had also the ability to say the most insane thing at the wrong time, seeing that he was taking a sip of his water and almost choked; Ragnor almost ruined his drawing and muttered a ‘shit.’

“Catarina!” he hissed when he composed himself. “Don’t say shit like that in public.”

“Oh, come on!” She rolled her eyes. “Don’t be prude with me. I know your kinks, Magnus.”

Right on time, he felt his cheeks heating up at the mention of that conversation they had a while ago. He hadn’t known how they got into that topic but it happened and surprisingly, Catarina shared a few with him. Not for nothing they were best friends. Still, time and place, _damn._

“There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin. Virginity is–”

“A social misconstruction created by the patriarchy going rampant in this country,” both Ragnor and Magnus answered, knowing where this was headed. “Yes, I know,” Magnus

said this time. “But that doesn’t mean I going to open up my legs to the first person who smile at me. I’m not like that.”

“I know, babe, and you’re right. That doesn’t mean you don’t deserve someone who can take you to the movies and kiss you goodnight at the foot of your door.” She paused to look at him straight at his eyes. “Sex and dating are two different things.”

He nodded. Truth be told, he wanted both but he wasn’t lucky enough or pretty enough, or confident enough to ask someone out. It was the crux of his life. He knew that college would be different and he would have experiences in the dating life, but _god_ , he didn’t want to finish high school knowing that he didn’t have any high school romance. He longed for that.

“There’s no one that want to date me,” he said at last, feeling that pang of sadness in his chest.

“I’ll do it.”

Magnus almost dropped his glass at the voice of the newcomer. He wasn’t surprised when he looked up and saw Alec Lightwood standing there with his impressive height and full lips. Alec Lightwood, captain of the rugby team, ridiculous toned body, an angelic face, intelligent, out and about. The whole package.

The heated cheeks came back full force. Still, he rolled his eyes because this wasn’t the first time nor the second, not even the third time Alec had done this. He’s been doing this for the last three years and Magnus had always said no thinking it was joke to him. This time around, Magnus was sure it wasn’t different.

“You don’t mean that,” Magnus said for what felt like the thousandth time.

“You don’t let me try,” came the almost automatic response.

Magnus had wanted to say yes so many times but he would always chicken out at the last moment for his insecurities. What if Alec was asking him out just to laugh at him at the end? He wasn’t known for being cruel or anything of the sort but jocks were a different breed and Magnus didn’t know how to approach him.

It was the same conversation every time, sometimes with a few variables but it would always end with a:

"Will you go out with me this time?"

And Magnus would say:

"You don't really want that."

And Alec would just shake his head and sit next to Magnus, leaving no space between them.

"Catarina," Alec began, looking at her, "gorgeous as always," and she responded with a nod in acknowledgement. "Ragnor, nice jacket," he said, even though Ragnor had been wearing the same green jacket since sophomore year.

Honestly, Magnus didn't know why Alec kept trying, it wasn't like this time was going to be different but Alec would take the rejection with a smile and would try again the next week. Magnus didn't know if to feel flattered or annoyed.

"Your team is going to wonder where you are," Magnus quipped, hoping that would deter Alec into sitting with them.

Instead, Alec just shrugged. "I'm here with you. Quality time, babe."

Magnus tried his hardest not to blush and not to smile but by the look Catarina sent him, he didn't succeed. Ridiculous.

"Points for trying but you know my answer," Magnus said, knowing this was another fail attempt to change the other's mind.

"Well, I'm going to keep earning those points. As a captain, I love those." The statement was accompanied with a wink and this time, Magnus couldn't hold back. He felt his whole body heating up and he had to look somewhere else.

Alec was cocky (and handsome); he didn't need to know that his comments had an effect on Magnus even though it was working.

“You’re going to make him combust. Chill,” Catarina said, humor in her voice, like the whole situation was a big joke to her and come to think of it, it really was.

Magnus had plenty of times to embarrass himself in front of Alec and every time, he had succeeded, thinking that was going to be the last time he would hear from Alec. Instead, Alec would say something like “you’re adorable,” smile and leave, returning the next week. 

“ _It’s 2020, Magnus. Shoot your shot,”_ she had said, and he had tried but he would be become so flustered and would start stuttering like crazy, and he was definitely not up for that.

“So, Ragnor, how was the convention last weekend?’ Alec asked, grabbing a french fry from Magnus plate. Another usual thing between them; there was no point in fighting with him. “You had a lot of clients before I left.”

When the question actually sank in, Magnus frowned. “You go to those? I’ve never seen you there– not that I look for you, it’s just that… Uh, okay, enough.”

He completely ignored Catarina’s sigh of despair and _oh my god, this is like watching a train wreck._ Suffice to say, Magnus was embarrassing himself. Even Ragnor sent him a weird look.

Alec just snorted, which felt even worse. “You’re adorable. But to answer your question, yes. Mainly to support Simon; he wants to start a band and he believes that anime conventions and furry conventions are the way to go… I’m not sure how that’s going to work but he’s my best friend, so I go with him.”

“You could have seen him but you had this thing with your dad last weekend, remember?” Ragnor cut in, his gaze still fixed on his drawing and after one last stroke, he looked up. “To answer your question, it was good but now I have like 200 drawings to do from different characters and I honestly don’t know why I agreed to do it.”

“Money, baby. That’s the answer,” Catarina said, to what Ragnor nodded because, yes, Ragnor’s drawings were quality and deserved every penny.

For a solid minute, Ragnor stared at Catarina while she asked something to Alec and Magnus wondered, really wondered, how long would be enough for Ragnor ask Catarina out. Although he had no say in that matter whatsoever, he couldn’t even greet Alec properly without choking on his own words.

“I have to get going. Practice and everything. Same time next week?” Alec asked, his gaze fixed on Magnus.

Knowing he would ultimately say something stupid, he just nodded, accepting the course of events. Alec was relentless and even though Magnus couldn’t ask him out, it was nice to know Alec would come back after everything. It was selfish of him, Magnus knew this, and he knew too that Alec wouldn’t last forever by coming back. Something had to give.

Alec looked at him expectantly, like always, as if he was hoping Magnus would take the initiative this time.

He was working up the courage to say something, be brave for once and take this chance but he took way too long because next thing he knew, Alec was standing up and leaving the cafeteria.

His shoulders slumped and turned around to look at Catarina. He tried not to feel disappointed but it would hit him a like a train and why he couldn’t say anything? He was right _there_.

“As cute as you are, there’s a limit and I don’t think he will be coming back if you keep rejecting him.” In a turn of events, it was Ragnor who said those words, catching Magnus by surprise. “I know you think he’s playing with you but after all these years, it must be true.”

“He’s right, you know?” Catarina butted in. “He knows about Ragnor’s fixation and I tend to be too much sometimes, and still, he keeps coming back to spend time with you by spending time with us. You should give it a try, see if you really like him beyond his _physique.”_

He pursed his lips and took a deep breath. If he could just stop thinking about the cons and pros (because he had thought about it), maybe he would work out some courage and even land a boyfriend for his senior year. Get that high school romance with the captain of the rugby team. There was nothing to lose at this point.

“I’m doing it. Mainly because this is getting pathetic and I just can’t live out of the attention.” That didn’t mean he didn’t like it but he also wanted the attention that came from calling someone a partner.

Without waiting for a response, Magnus stood up and almost left the cafeteria running to catch Alec ‘Long Legs’ Lightwood. He hoped his bravery would be enough to encourage Ragnor to say his piece.

Walking down the corridor, he finally spotted Alec.

“Alec, wait!”

Alec turned around with a furrowed brow, no doubt surprised by seeing Magnus there chasing him. Magnus was surprised too that he made it this far without tripping in the process.

“Magnus, what–”

“Shut up, before I change my mind and run away,” Magnus cut him off abruptly, earning two raised eyebrows in surprise. “I want to go out with you but I’m afraid that it’s all a joke to you and that you will laugh at me but this been going on for years so I’m going to put myself out there and… and say yes?”

Magnus looked up slowly, hoping he didn’t scare Alec away with his word-vomit. Alec still had his eyebrows raised accompanied with parted lips, and silent.

_God, maybe he’s the one who changed his mind._

Slowly, oh so very slowly, Alec started smiling enough for even his eyes to reflect that same joy. He licked his lips. “Took you long enough.”

Magnus scoffed and took a step backwards. “You knew I was going to say yes?”

“Of course. We’re meant to be, Magnus. You’re the type of guy who’s worth waiting for.”

Magnus scoffed again and shook his head. All this time he had been stressed out about this whole situation because it was Alec Lightwood and maybe he just wanted a play thing so what better option than Magnus, the shy, stuttering, nerd Magnus. Instead, here Alec was cocky as ever but happy because Magnus just said yes.

“So, do you want to go to the movies? Nothing crazy, I promise,” Alec assured him with another of his blinding smiles.

“Right. Yeah. Sure.” Magnus swallowed the million words that were trying to come out. Either it was word-vomit or nothing at all, no in between.

“Good, see you at 6 then.” Alec turned around to leave but almost right away he turned back. “Almost forgot.”

And then, Alec was leaning down until his lips were pressed against Magnus’ cheek, leaving a kiss right there. Magnus froze but that didn’t his cheeks from heating up and his mind to completely shut down.

As if knowing the effect he had on Magnus, Alec smiled and whispered a “see you then” against Magnus’ ear and then left, with a last glance over his shoulder.

Magnus didn’t know how he was going to survive without turning into a puddle.

***

Magnus let Alec choose the movie, mainly because he was still caught up on the fact that he was on a date with him, after so many years of rejecting him. Even then, he still wasn’t sure if this was just a ploy, if Alec was sincere about his feelings. Come to think of it, Magnus didn’t know anything about the other’s feelings.

After they got out of the movie— which Magnus barely remembered— they decided to take a walk towards Magnus’ house because it was close. Alec insisted on walking him home and honestly, Magnus couldn’t say no. He wanted more time before this date had to end.

It was dark already but the streets were crowded and the weather was good enough for them to walk to Magnus’ house.

Alec was gushing over the movie, saying how good the acting was and how they managed to assemble a group of quality actors and make such a good movie. That it was definitely a 10/10 and he would come back for a second time.

Magnus would agree but he didn’t pay attention. No, because somewhere in the middle of the movie, Alec grabbed his hand and never let go until the end of it and he wondered if it would happen again before they reached his house.

“Can I… Can I ask you something?” Magnus tried his hardest not to sound rude and cut Alec off in the middle of a sentence.

Alec cut his own spiel off and nodded. “Yes, of course.”

“I know it sound cliché to ask this but why me? Why not someone else? I mean– you can have whoever you wanted and yet you kept chasing me.”

“Chasing you? Look who’s cocky now.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“Well, if you must know,” Alec began and for the first time since Magnus have known him, this was the first time that he had seen him nervous, “I think you are interesting besides from being ridiculously beautiful–”

“Look who’s talking.”

Alec chuckled and Magnus could swear that there was a faint red color on his cheeks. “Not like you but I’ll take the compliment… There’s also something about you that keeps me coming back, even though you kept rejecting me every single time.”

“You really don’t know how to take a no for an answer.”

“Impossible just mean try again,” Alec answered and right at that moment, their gazes connected for a moment but it was enough for Magnus to realize that Alec meant it, he was in this for real. “You said earlier that you were afraid that this was a joke to me, that I would laugh at you. I care about you, Magnus, I just want you to let me show you.”

Magnus stared, dumfounded. This was the first time he had heard something like that that didn’t come from his family nor his friends. Alec could be considered a friend but it has been more than friendship between them and it was just now that things were actually changing.

“I want to. Let you, I mean,” Magnus said at last, and he hoped that would be enough for Alec.

Alec sent him a little smile and then nodded over Magnus’ shoulder. “We’re here.”

Magnus turned over his shoulder and right behind him was his apartment building. The date was over but he really wished there were more in the future.

“I really had fun tonight,” Magnus said.

“Even though you barely watched the movie?” Alec countered back with a smirk and another raised eyebrow.

Magnus widened his eyes and cursed inwardly. Did he catch that? “I just– It’s that–”

“Don’t worry about it. We can go again, if you want.”

Magnus nodded, feeling another word-vomit receding. “Yeah, definitely.”

And for a second time that day, Alec leaned down but for this time around, he pressed his lips against Magnus’ in the gentlest and softest kiss Magnus would remember for days to come. The way it felt, the moment Magnus closed his eyes to get lost in the sensation, Alec’s cologne filling his nostrils and it was exhilarating. How Alec’s hand fit so well over his waist.

Magnus felt a shot of electricity ran down his spine that almost made his knees give out. It was perfect.

When Alec stepped back, he sighed deeply, like he was also memorizing every single thing about this moment. “I’ve been dying to do that for a long time.”

“Glad I could help.”

Alec snorted, mirth in his eyes, blinding smile on his lips. “Beautiful _and_ funny. Magnus Bane, you are perfect.”

Magnus mirrored his smile and shrugged. “Comes with the package… I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Alec nodded. “Definitely.”

And there, at the foot of his door, with a goodnight kiss on his lips, Magnus couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how that went. i love comments :)


End file.
